Out For Blood
by MFP
Summary: A portal sends Skarlet to another world. While she searches a way to go back home, Skarlet encounters Bloodseeker. Things will get brutally bloody when they fight.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Cleaning up my Author's Notes. Story remains the same.**

* * *

><p>Shao Khan longs to invade Earthrealm. But what hinders him from conquering it are the Warriors recruited by Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, and the accursed Mortal Kombat. So Shao Khan thought of ways how to enter Earthrealm without violating the law of the gods and Mortal Kombat.<p>

He found an answer in the form of a disruption in time and space, resulting in the creation of portals that randomly appear and disappear; portals that connect to other realms. How and why the disturbance happened matters not to Shao Khan. To him, it's a great advantage. Any random warrior from another realm that came to Edenia, Shao Khan kills or enslaves immediately. And with the gods trying to fix this anomaly, Shao Khan can create a portal connecting to Earthrealm.

Yet his plan on conquering Earthrealm will be delayed. From other portals connecting to Outworld and Edenia, armies march out to invade. Some were easy to defeat, others prove a challenge. And more still come. The bloodbath is a good opportunity for Shao Khan to strengthen one of his trusted minions, his creation composed of the blood of fallen warriors: Skarlet.

Released from her imprisonment, Skarlet is let loose to kill the invaders. But through fighting an army by herself proves to be good and bad for her. Good for every kill she did, her skin absorbs the blood, healing her wounds and making her stronger. Bad for every damage she takes, she looses blood and weakens. And when she comes out victorious, any blood that has not yet absorbed by the ground, she takes it to regain her health and strength that were lost.

An incident happened to Skarlet. When she lost lots of blood by fighting an army, a portal suddenly appears behind her, sucking her inside before it closes. Skarlet travelled through the whirling dimension within the portal before she was spit out. A weak Skarlet found herself in a wooded area, very different from where she came from. Wherever the portal sent her, Skarlet knew she's in another place. She needs to find another portal to go back to her master.

But for now, she needs blood...


	2. Chapter 2

A humanoid boy hides in the bushes, fearing the attackers will find him. He could still hear the cries of his Cetza tribespeople and the maniacal laughter of the Nayams. His training of becoming a warrior is useless when he chose to run than fight. Just seeing how his fellow tribespeople captured and treated like animals, or killed brutally, made him choose the coward's way.

"Over there! I found one!" shouted a Nayam hunter to his fellow hunter.

In a panic, the boy runs ahead as the Nayam hunters give chase. He goes left and right, going between trees, and jumping over logs, hoping he could lose the hunters. But the hunters are veterans of war and tracking. Their skills are superior than what the boy has learned, and they relentlessly chase him.

Tired and muscles straining, and the fear that grips his heart and mind, the boy pushes his body to the limit and runs without direction. He made the mistake of looking back to see if his pursuers are still behind him, and he stumbles down a shallow ravine. He landed on his face, and his body is full of scrapes and scratches. Hearing the voices of the hunters made the boy try to stand up. But when he raised his head, he saw someone standing in front of him.

The stranger is a tall female human and have grave wounds. She's wearing all red, with black and silver accents. Her hair is unnatural red with black streaks that reaches below her shoulders, and tied in a simple pony-tail. She wears a half mask that covers her nose and down her collarbone. She also wears pauldrons, bracers, a simple sleeveless vest that only reaches below her breasts and tied with a cord, a loin cloth, and high-heeled boots that covers up to her thighs. She has four kunais strapped at her right thigh. The woman slowly pulls out her kodachi swords from their scabbards tied behind her back. And her steely, dark eyes betray no emotions.

The boy looks at the stranger with fear and horror. He acknowledges that he'll die eventually, so he bows his head, curls his shaking body into a ball, and cry. He continues to stay that way when the Nayam hunters arrived.

A couple of minutes, the boy heard gurgling sounds. He commands his shaking body to look at where the sounds come from. What he saw deepens his fear, a fear that made him think of someone dangerous but couldn't recall the name. The Nayam hunters are standing and stabbed to a tree with their spears, with their throats and major arteries cut open. What really makes the scene worse is the woman enjoys the blood spraying to her body. The boy also sees that a few of her wounds are healing.

When there's no more blood to take from the hunters, the woman looks at the boy with those steely eyes. She must've seen something in the boy when she turned her back on him, and runs towards the direction where the battle is happening.

...

The boy doesn't know how long he's been running or how is the battle going on. When he arrived at his tribe, he could see the houses burned down, a few of his tribespeople survive the battle and helps others. What surprises him the most is seeing many Nayams among the dead. And as he continues to walk around, he sees more of his tribe's dead enemies littering the ground. He sees no sign of the woman in red, but he could hear whispers among the survivors talk about her. The boy saw a wounded Cetza warrior being helped by non-warrior tribespeople. The boy joins them when the warrior is sharing his tale.

"I was getting weak when our enemies disarmed me... I could've died where I lay if it wasn't for... t-that woman... She cuts down every Nayam, even our fellow tribespeople... And how she loves to bathe in blood... Seeing her reminds me of... the Hound."

The boy now remembers whom the woman reminds him of. Saying the Hound's name and what he's known as, is a taboo to the tribe. He wonders, what if it was the Hound who attacked his tribe? They'll be all dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Portals used for travel to another world are present in both games, and I love the Portal games.<strong>

**I really don't know what's Bloodseeker's race is, and calling him 'human-canis' sounds wrong. So I chose the word 'Humanoid' in describing a race off half-human, half-something such as animal or plant.**

**Bloodseeker's armor and name looks like it belongs to American-Indian heritage so I need to adopt some American-Indian stuff. Reading 'Cetza' and 'Nayam' backwards read 'Aztec' and 'Mayan'. These two are ancient South American tribes.**

**No dialogue for Skarlet? That's because she can't talk. But she can make sounds such as grunts and hums.**

**Skarlet prefers warriors blood than non-warriors or cowards blood, or anyone who holds a weapon and knows how to fight.**

**Valve and NetherRealms should collaborate in creating a game... Or a new Hero. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A humanoid hound wears a tribal attire with red and black accents, and sacred markings. His paw feet stay bare, lower legs are covered with leg bracers, wrists and four-fingered hands are wrapped with strips of cloth. He wears a loincloth, a vest, a shredded cloak, and a necklace made of fangs. He wears a headdress with crow feathers sewed behind it. The mask also covers his ears, nose and eyes, only his crooked canine teeth are bare. And at the middle of the mask where his forehead is, is a droplet shape colored in red. With him he brings twin side-handle, crescent blades with sacred markings. The weapons are held like a tonfa in each hand, weapons he has mastered to manipulate when he's on the hunt._

_He came to the Temple of the Flayed Twins by the summons of the High Priests. The Flayed Twins or Flayed Ones are gods who demand oceanic amounts of blood. To keep them sated and placated, or else they'll drain the empire of its populace when unappeased, the people continues to hunt down sacrifices and bring it to the temple. Seeing that this method is too slow, the High Priests chose him to wear an enchanted armor and use the enchanted weapons. His mission: to seek blood for the Flayed Ones. Any blood he lets immediately flows to the Twins through the sacred markings on his armor and blades._

_His mission made him stronger and relentless, to become a veteran in hunting for blood. His reputation grew, earning him the name 'Hound of the Twins'. But he's also known for another that made every tribe fear him._

_"To what purpose you have summoned me?" asked Strygwyr when he met the High Priests inside the temple._

_"We summoned you here to relay interesting news." said the speaker of the high priests. "A report about a female human warrior causes fear to other tribes because of her savagery in slaying her opponents."_

_"Hrmm. I know one female human warrior who matches the description. You're talking about the Moonrider. After all, she has a reputation for bloodlust. So she left Nightsilver Woods?" Strgwyr grinned. "To soak my blades with her blood will be an honor."_

_The high priest shakes his head. "No. This female we speak is... Somewhat very interesting. Though, little is known about her."_

_Strygwyr frowned. "What's so special about her?"_

_"Rumor has it, her wounds heal when she bathes in blood."_

_This piece of information piqued Strygwyr's interest. "A human absorbing blood like the enchanted blades and armor I have? How quaint. Go on."_

_"All we know is she's mostly found in a battlefield. She's called the 'Lady in Red' because of her red attire and penchant for blood... Now you know the reason for being summoned here. The Flayed Ones demand you to seek out this 'Lady in Red'."_

...

Strygwyr, the Hound of the Flayed Twins, spies a group of humanoid warriors gathered around a camp fire. By his count, their numbers are fifteen. Fifteen sacrifices for the Flayed Ones. The whisper of the Twins demand him more blood. The obedient Strygwyr readies his weapons, letting the blades' long arms rest along the bottom of his forearms, then runs out of the bushes.

Srygwyr ambushes the nearby victim by leaping and buries the front heads of the blades in the neck. Then he used his blades in another surprised victim by slicing off the head. He also killed another by swinging his blades in an upward slash to cut off the arms.

The other humanoid warriors are now armed and comes to Strygwyr. Strygwyr enchants a ritual circle made of blood, the Blood Rite, on the ground first. The warriors who stood inside the ritual circle are silenced and takes damage. Strygwyr casts Bloodrage upon himself before he unflinchingly meets them.

"For the raw twins!" Strygwyr yells.

His steps faster than normal, Strygwyr tucks the blades to his side and dives in. Two warriors try to block him. Strygwyr spreads his blades sideways as he charges on. He ducks down to avoid their blades and moving his arms forward, slashes their stomachs open. He retracts his arms so he could slash their stomachs again. Before the two warriors fall to their knees, Strygwyr is charging to his next victims.

Strygwyr did a raising block with his left when a warrior swings his axe in a downward arc. With a quick manipulation of his right weapon, he stabbed the warrior with the weapon's back head at the gut and passes through the back. Retracting his blade, Strygwyr spots a warrior coming to his left side. He quickly twists his hips as he used an inner forearm block to stop the warrior's horizontal strike. He turns the right handle to let the blade's long arm rest along the bottom of his forearm as he twists, and did a side-ward slash on the warrior's throat. After killing his seventh victim, Strygwyr stopped his turn so he could face his other opponents and jumps back to cast another Bloodrage on himself.

Keeping a safe distance, Strygwyr casts another Blood Rite on the ground in front of him as his opponents comes running to him. Five warriors backs away from the ritual circle, never wanting to get damaged like a while ago. Their three companions ignores the damage and keeps on charging at Strygwyr. Strygwyr anticipates their simultaneous downward arc attacks. He meets their blades with his own with an upper cross block. The locked weapons lasted for a few seconds when the three warriors' combined strength is too much for the more agile Strygwyr, forcing him to back away. But he quickly moves his foot forward and stabs two warriors in the chest with the back head of his blades. He pulls out his blades from his eighth and ninth victims, crossed his blades, and sliced off the tenth victim's head. As the three warriors fall, Strygwyr looks at the five remaining warriors and gives them a chilling grin. He casts Bloodrage upon himself again, then he runs towards them.

One warrior throws his axe at Strygwyr but it was thrown away with an outer forearm block. When another warrior sees Strygwyr coming to him, he used his spear and tries to stab him. The nimble Strygwyr sidesteps the stab, ducks, and slices the warrior's side with a backward slash. He sees the warrior who threw an axe at him coming with an axe ready to swing. Instead of a downward arc like most axe-wielders do, the warrior did a low vertical slash with the intent of slashing Strygwyr's legs. Strygwyr quickly performs a lower section block successfully. After that, he stabs the warrior's chest with the back head of his blade. When another warrior comes upon him with a blade, Strygwyr swatted the blade away with the back head of his left weapon and stabs the warrior's throat with his right front head blade.

With Strygwyr's Thirst ability, he senses that a warrior is still alive. He quickly runs back to finish off the still-breathing warrior. When that was done, Strygwyr faces the last warrior. The last warrior never fights, rather, he chose to flee. Strygwyr grins as the fleeing warrior is still within his casting range. He used Rupture on the warrior, a spell that causes his victim's skin to spurt blood. Whenever a victim moves, more blood gushes out. That's what the warrior finds out when he tries to continue running.

"Go ahead... run." taunted Strygwyr as he slowly walks towards the warrior.

The warrior watches in horror at the approaching Strygwyr. He did choose to run and spill his blood to the ground rather be killed by the Hound. He didn't get too far though. Strygwyr is upon him within seconds and gets back stabbed.

Strygwyr never removed his blade until he knows that the blood is fully drained from his last victim. After that, he approaches the other corpses to drain whatever blood is left. The blood splatters in his enchanted armor and blades slowly fades, flowing back to the gods he served.

"The Flayed Ones are sated... for now." said Strygwyr after his task is done and looks at the carnage he wrought. The ground is covered with the corpses of his victims. Then he looks around, trying to see through the foliage with hopes that something, or someone, will appear.

"But my quarry never appears." Strygwyr said, then grins in anticipation. "But it matters not. My search for blood will lead me to her... And when I find her, I'll drain her dry!" he cackles as he continues his quest.

After all, he's also called the Bloodseeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodseeker's fighting style is in this link. www. sickindividual dot com  tiptonfa / html... it's the only friendly, understandable, and helpful site I've searched.**

**I know most of his skills only affect heroes. In this story, he can use it on anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Ballernar for the review. You have a very good point regarding on how Bloodseeker's skills must work. ****Instead of changing the 3rd chapter, I decided to remaster Bloodseeker's skills here. ****I hope it's understandable and passable.**

* * *

><p>Skarlet continues her journey in searching a portal to send her back to her master. And her journey is without spilling blood. She kills and takes the blood of those she defeated, trying to gain back the lost strength she used to have. And when she was near her former potential, another army jumps in to spill her blood. This is her flaw: what blood she lost equals to lost strength.<p>

Here she is, walking on a land with red soil and rocks, with barely a life be seen. Passing through an area with tall rocks, Skarlet slows her steps. Nearing a tall rock, she quickly pulls out her kodachi swords and went behind it. Her swords cut off the surprised humanoid's head off his shoulders. After she cuts of the head of the fallen warrior, she quickly stabs the chest so the spurting blood coming from the neck showers her face, even just a little. She then pulls out her sword and turns to face two more of the green-skinned brutes coming her way to avenge their fallen brother... Five... Ten... Twelve... many more are coming from behind the rocks and hill.

Skarlet actually walks into the orcs' camping ground. And their group is a very large force. It will be a difficult battle for she's not in her full potential. But she won't fall. Like how she kills a large army such as what she's facing now, she'll come out victorious and bathe in their blood.

...

Strygwyr walks through the sparse grasses and going up a hill. Even if his eyes are covered with a hood, he knows where he's going. The way he sees the world, it's pitch black with things drawn like grey sketches. When he reaches the top of the hill, his Thirst ability activates when he has a sudden vision of ten red silhouettes. Ten red silhouettes mean ten individuals who are seriously wounded and bleeding, thirty percent of their health are low. Even with three hundred meters from his distance, he could see these red silhouettes. The nine were very big and muscular humanoids that belong to the orc race. The nine became six, then their number returned again to nine, then two are added. The number of red orc silhouettes increases or decreases, meaning the silhouettes that are gone are dead then replaced by new bleeding orcs.

But Strygwyr's attention is more focused on the only different red silhouette. The red silhouette is shaped of a tall, female human. "Found at last!"

"So the report is true. My quarry absorbs blood to regain her health too." said Strygwyr when he sees the red, female silhouette fading from his vision, and a couple minutes later, returns again, then gone and returns again.

Strygwyr admits to himself that the red, female silhouette is faster than him, and looks stronger base on the way she fights, a fighting style he has never seen and encounters in his entire life. He sees the way she quickly closes the distance with her enemy and follows up with quick punches, kicks, and slashes, before coming towards another. And she rarely retreats. Rather, she steps back to gather her momentum and dashes towards her enemy by sliding in a line of blood on the ground.

"The Lady in Red proves to be a difficult opponent, even I cannot outmatch her frenzy fighting style. But if she keeps losing blood..." Strygwyr grins knowingly and runs towards where the battle is. His speed is faster than normal because of being frenzied with the blood he detects.

"Let her be weak so I can defeat her and the Flayed Ones will drink her blood! Hmm-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha!"

...

The same cycle over and over again. Skarlet gains back her strength, then she loses it again. And these brutes are very stubborn to die quickly. If they cannot match her speed, they match her with their fierceness and brutality. The battle is almost to it's climax, with only her standing alone and surrounded by a hundred orcs. The two-hundred and fifty orc warriors either lay dead or dying on the blood-soaked, rocky, red ground.

Skarlet knows she's weak when she lost too much blood, and she can't absorb the blood in the carcasses when the live orcs are still in a rage to kill her. She needs to end the battle quick before more blood is sipped by the earth. They're not attacking yet, so Skarlet attacks first.

The fifty orcs close in to engage Skralet in melee combat, while the ten kept their distance; seven orc archers and three shaman orcs are ready to assist their brothers. But one of them looks behind him.

"Someone comes!" growls the orc shaman as he spots a newcomer running towards them with unnatural speed. "And coming fast!"

The orc archer looks at the newcomer, then his eyes widen in fear as he sees the red droplet symbol at the forehead. "It's the Bloodseeker!"

Strygwyr is almost upon the ten orcs when the archer orcs aim their arrows at him. He slices the arrows that flies towards him but is struck by one that hits his left bicep. But Strygwyr never bothers of the pain when he just pulls off the arrow and continues to run towards the orcs. He spots three orcs shamans at left side, readying their magic, and he goes to them first despite arrows flying towards him. He silently chants Blood Rite, and created a ritual circle made of blood on the ground where the orc shamans are standing. The ritual circle takes effect when the orc shamans are wounded by invisible blades and find themselves not able to cast their fire magic at Strygwyr. And without their magic, they're helpless when Strygwyr comes upon them with the intent of finishing them off. After quickly killing the orc shamans, the wounded Strygwyr runs towards the archers as he removed some arrows from his person.

Strygwyr comes upon a nearby archer who's notching an arrow. With a quick turn of the handle, he moves the blades' back head to the front and did a vertical cut, cutting the bow in half. After that, he crosses his hands and slices off the orc archer's head off. As he killed the archer, he got hit by two more arrows, one at the hip, the other on his shoulder. He's able to block an arrow coming towards his head by using the flat of his blade as a shield. As he runs while removing the arrows, he casts Bloodrage on an archer, driving the archer into a bloodthirsty rage. The archer keeps on attacking Strygwyr and at the same time, loses blood. Strygwyr slashes the Bloodraged archer on the chest. Because the killed archer is under the effects of Bloodrage, the blood splatters heal some of Strygwyr's wounds.

Strygwyr did a cross-block to protect his head and chest from the arrows as he runs towards the five remaining orc archers. He never lost his stride when arrows hit his arms and legs as he comes upon the archers. First, he casts Blood Rite again and reaches an archer. He swings his blades in an outward move and performs a horizontal cut, slashing an archer's stomach open. Then he casts another Bloodrage upon an archer before jumping on another. After killing the archer by sinking the blades' back heads on the shoulders, he went towards the Bloodraged archer and stabs the chest. Regaining some health, he runs again to the archers who are in the act of notching their arrows. When they finished and tried to aim the arrows, they were stabbed to the head.

Strygwyr grins as he finished killing his opponents. He looks at the battle to witness his quarry fighting for her life as the orcs continue to attack. No one bothered to look at his way. Seeing her wounded yet able to fend herself made Strygwyr's grin wider. He found a clarity, a potion that repletes mana that is used for casting abilities, among the archers he killed and drank it.

"Heh-he-he. Keep fighting while I heal and take whatever blood is left in these bodies." Strygwyr said as he proceeds to stab a corpse. "And when you're done fighting, you'll discover most of the dead have no blood for you to absorb and heal your wounds... And you will die by my hands and the Flayed Ones drink your blood. Hmm-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the site that I based Bloodseeker's distance in detecting blood since his Thirst ability can detect any low hp hero in the map: youtube dot com watch?v=jMPee7BL4zA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, gamers, non-gamers, and readers! I hope you still enjoy this story!**

**Miss-DNL, if you're reading this, thank you again for the tips.**

* * *

><p>"Hyaahh! Hah-hah! Haaaaah!" with lightning-speed, relentless barrage of punches and kicks, the heavily wounded Skarlet kills the orc. The blood splatters are enough to heal her minor wounds before she turns her head at the other orcs. She has seen their tactic: orc warriors will overwhelm her while archers and shamans attack from a distance. If the warriors are depleting in numbers, some of the archers will replace their bows with axes. And it looks like they're sticking to the same tactic. It was a good tactic and they proved difficult, at least, their numbers are now fifteen rather more than five hundred.<p>

Arrows and magic rain to where Skarlet is, making her to dodge. After the arrows and magic, orc warriors move in, and Skarlet is ready for them. Skarlet uses some of her blood that pools at her feet, then uses it to slide towards the nearest orc and quickly closes the distance between them. The orc warrior brings down his ax in one swoop, which Skarlet sidesteps. She grabs the orc's muscular arm and hauls herself onto his back, unsheathes her kodachi sword and stabs the shoulder. Then she wrenches her sword, on which the force of it causes the orc to fall facedown on the ground.

As she sheathes her sword and pivots to face the other oncoming orcs, she pulls out her kunais that were strapped on her left thigh. She throws two kunais and directly hit the eyes of an orc warrior, forcing him to stop and start screaming. The third hits an orc's shoulder and gets lodged, the fourth is swapped away with a hand.

Skarlet then dashes with the aid of blood and nears the blind orc. She pushes her kunais deeper before extracting them from the orc's eye sockets. Again, she throws a kunai at an oncoming orc, the second at the other following behind. Both kunais successfully pierce an eye.

But in exchange of piercing some eyes, Skarlet gets hit with three fireballs that throws her off her feet. After she flips to stand, she's forced to use her arm as a shield to block an arrow coming straight to her head. Her action made her easy to hit as two arrows hit her arm and thigh, two more grazed her skin. The distraction also gives the ax-wielding orcs to slaughter her while she wrenches the arrows sticking out of her body.

When one orc almost cleaves her in half but manages to put a gash on her flesh, Skarlet punishes him by breaking the orc's nose with the heel of her hand, on which the break extends to the skull. With a reverse kick, she pierces the eye cavity with the pointy heel of her boot.

After retracting her heel, she uses the corpse as a shield as another orc brings his ax downward. The blood spurting from the hacked shoulder of the corpse is enough to replete a small amount of Skarlet's health as she absorbs it. As the orc retracts his ax, Skarlet discards the orc shield and moves in lightning-speed to slice her opponent's face in an upward slash. She follows it with a stab between the eyes.

Skarlet sees the orc with her embedded kunai as she removes her sword and dodges another hail of projectiles. Following behind are the two orcs with pierced eyes, the kunais are gone. And they were so close, with their axes ready to execute. Before their axes fall, Skarlet disappears in front of their eyes.

From above and behind the orc with the embedded kunai, Skarlet appears in the form of a big blood droplet. As she drops, her sword slashes the spine. As the two orcs look behind them, Skarlet immediately stabs their pierced eyes.

The sound of swooshes coming behind Skarlet alerts her that another hail of arrows and magic are coming her way. She dives forward, and pivots her body to see the arrows and magic land on her previous spot and their fallen brethren. She sees that only eight are left and continues to attack from a hill. Skarlet sheathes her swords and turns the singed orc's corpse, so she could retrieve her kunai before arrows and magic rain down on her. Using her kunai, she slits the orc's throat and absorbs much blood as possible before magic completely destroys the corpses. After the bodies are burned and her wounds slightly healed, she straps her kunai at her thigh before charging.

Arrows and magic fly towards her as she runs. She easily dodges them despite the wounds that should have made her reaction time and movements slower. Yet, Skarlet takes her time as she searches the ground for her three kunais. She found them not far from each other, and she rushes to retrieve them while dodging the volley of projectiles. Kunais complete and strapped at her thigh, Skarlet proceeds to where the range attackers are.

Skarlet runs in zigzag ways to confuse and avoid the projectiles. She nears the foot of the hill as three orc archers switched to axes and comes to meet her. The upward slope is difficult for Skarlet to slide, so she runs towards the nearest orc. She avoids the vertical swing of the ax and two arrows by ducking. As she did so, she unsheathes her swords and slices the orc's stomach. A quick bath in blood to heal her wounds, Skarlet rolls away to avoid getting hacked by another ax-wielding orc.

As Skarlet stands, an arrow coming from behind almost hits her neck, but another finds its way on her shoulder, its head passes through the front and gets lodged. She has to jump back as fireballs are cast to where she stood. She didn't see the other ax-wielding orc coming around the corner. The orc hits her face using the ax's handle, throwing her off her feet and lie on her back. Without losing hold of her swords, Skarlet quickly barrel-rolls away from getting decapitated, burned, and turning into a pin-cushion.

Skarlet lies on her back and flips forward, kicking the ax-wielding orc and digging her heels in his chest. The orc lies on his back, giving Skarlet the opportunity to slice his throat and heal some of her wounds before arrows and magic attempt to hit her.

Standing and looking at her opponents, Skarlet sees that they prefer to attack from a range rather engage her in hand-to-hand combat. She sheathes her swords, pulls out the broken arrow from her shoulder as she avoids another volley of arrows and magic. Body tense with combat-readiness, Skarlet then springs towards her five victims.

Taking her kunais, Skarlet throws all four at the orc archer. The orc is too surprised to dodge the flying knives, and he ends up dead when all four hits his throat. Two of the shamans back away to put more distance and conjure a powerful spell, while an orc archer and shaman continue flinging projectiles.

Skarlet's hands grab two kunais and throws them at the nearby orc archer and shaman. The archer dodges the kunais but the shaman gets a kunai in the shoulder. Those seconds of dodging the kunai gives Skarlet time to jump and perform a downward slash, from head to groin, on the archer, his blood sputtering on her. Standing on an even ground, Skarlet slides on a pool of blood to quickly cut off the shaman's head.

The two shamans see Skarlet stoops to pick up her kunais then continues running towards them. She is getting closer, and the shamans timely cast the powerful magic towards the oncoming Skarlet. The spell hits where Skarlet stands, with smoke and burned earth wafting on the spot.

"Yes!" cheered the shaman. "We go-EEAAAAAHHH!"

The other shaman turns and is surprised to see Skarlet slashes the back of his colleague. And his reaction turns into terror when Skarlet quickly closes the distance between them, and uses her sword to stab his ear canal. After that, she uses her other sword to slash his throat. She pulls back her sword that's anchored to the head so the spurting blood showers her face.

Absorbing the blood, Skarlet feels a partly of her strength returning and wounds healing. She'll take her time to enjoy her victory, after all, there's still blood left inside the corpses when she's done here in the hill.

But the sound of blades piercing through flesh takes Skarlet's attention. While blood continues to spurt, she looks down the hill to see a humanoid in red standing over one of her kills. She could clearly see the tonfa-blades absorbing the blood from the corpse. She shifts her attention to the other corpses and sees the same stab marks and drained of blood.

As she returns her attention back to the humanoid in red, she sees him removes his blades from the corpse, and turns his head towards her. The humanoid then gives her a mocking, toothy grin.

Skarlet narrows her steely eyes at the intruding thief as she uses her sword to push off the head from her other sword. The blood covering her face is gone as she stands erect, hands tightening around the swords resting beside her.

The grinning humanoid slightly stoops, elbows bend upwards as the long-arms of his tonfa-blades rest along his arms, and puts one foot forward as he's like ready to sprint.

The two contenders are prepared for battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read, let me explain here regarding 'Silence'. In most role-playing games, there's an abnormal status or spell called Silence. What it does is to disable a character from casting magic or any ability that uses mana points for a period of time.**

* * *

><p>Strgwyr and Skarlet have finally met!<p>

Bloodseeker and Lady in Red are going to face off!

The orange afternoon shines over the red and rocky ground. The source of life of the fallen either soaks the earth and making the red soil redder, or drained from them. The perpetrator of their deaths stands on top of a hill, steely eyes looking down at the grinning thief who have the audacity to steal the precious red liquid.

"Hue heh heh. Finally! We meet at last, Lady in Red!" said Strygwyr. "You have been a very elusive prey to hunt." when his quarry remains silent, Strygwyr opts to taunt. "I will not ask forgiveness for taking what blood is left in your kills, but the Flayed Twins' demands must be sated." his grin becomes wider. "And your blood is the ultimate prize!"

The unfazed Skarlet's answer is to run down the hill.

All went according to Strygwyr's plan. He has seen one of Skarlet's moves and he predicts she's going to pool blood beneath her feet to quickly close the distance between them. To prevent her from using her skill, he needs to Silence her.

Strygwyr casts Blood Rite in front of him, estimating the area where and when his quarry will enter the spell's area before it takes effect.

Skarlet did enter the Blood Rite as the spell's effect is triggered. Skarlet gets hurt of the spell's damage, but it never stops her to pool blood beneath her feet and dashes towards Strygwyr.

"What!? How could you use your skill!?" the shocked Strygwyr gasps as he backs away when he sees Skarlet coming to him fast. "I Silenced you!" he said as he keeps backing away. With Skarlet's health low and keeps on chasing him, his Frenzy skill gives him enough speed to keep a safe distance away from her.

'Why did my skill fails to take effect? Could it be she's immune to it?' wonders Strygwyr. Before his eyes, Skarlet disappears and Styrgwyr knows where she's going to appear.

With a quick pivot of his body, Styrgwyr does an upper cross-block as Skarlet drops from the sky and did a downward slash where his spine should be. He grunts as he feels the strength of his opponent's attack vibrate through the enchanted blades. He fans out his arms sideways to block Skarlet's jab as he jumps back. When he notices she stops chasing him and stands her ground, he stops too.

'Hmm. She must have realized I know her moves and plans on how to kill me quick.' Strygwyr thought as he and the Lady in Red continue to look at each other.

His plan was to use Bloodrage on his quarry while she's under the effects of Silence. The spell may increase her attack speed but will quickly lose health. But the plan went awry. 'I need to think of a new plan.' To stall time while he thinks what to do next, Strygwyr tries to distract the Lady in Red.

"Instead of being called Lady in Red, would you tell me your name?" when his quarry didn't answer but keeps on looking at him, Strygwyr tries taunting. "Not talkative, eh? That's alright. It doesn't matter anyway once you're dead."

In answer, Skarlet moves a foot forward and it made Strygwyr's body taut with readiness to run. Skarlet never moves again but trains her eyes at him.

'Hrrmm. She knows I'll keep my distance away from her as possible. How careless of me.' Strygwyr thought, aware that his reaction alerts her of what he'll do. 'I think the best way is for her to lose more health. If her health falls in a very small percentage, I can fight her in close combat. All I have to do is spam Bloodrage and Blood Rite, and keep away from her as possible. I need to use these four clarities wisely.' then he grins. 'And I cannot wait to use my Ultimate.'

Skarlet narrows her eyes when the thief grinned. She doesn't know what he means about 'Silence' and whatever he said in surprise, but she noticed that he also uses blood to deal damage. She knows little of what else he could do but she has seen he's quick on his feet, and a huge possibility he'll block her attack when she teleports behind and he'll back away. She has no other plan nor care who's she dealing with. One thing is clear: end the fight and kill him quick before she loses more blood.

Skarlet slowly lifts her heel from the ground then rushes toward Strygwyr. Sytrgwyr's first move is to cast Blood Rite then backs away. Her eagerness to close the distance between her opponent made Skarlet use Red Dash. Doing so made her enter the ritual circle, a mistake she wouldn't do again after she takes damage. Without stopping, Skarlet continues to rush towards Strygwyr, who continues to run away.

As Skarlet keeps dashing, she notices that Strygwyr is pointing his blades at her. Not knowing why and she never cared anyway, she continues to give chase. She could feel herself getting hungry for battle and at the same time lose more blood. She thought it must be she's moving too fast. Either way, she continues to give chase.

Twenty seconds passed by, Strygwyr casts Blood Rite in front of them. Skarlet forces herself to stop as she's about to use Red Dash again. She never wants her opponent to flee again so she teleports. Strygwyr has seen it and readies himself. Again, he managed to block her attack.

After her downward slash, Skarlet does an upward slash. But Strygwyr blocks her attack. Skarlet then goes to a relentless barrage of combo attacks. Strygwyr has no intention of attacking yet while under pressured by lightning-speed attacks, so he keeps on blocking and leaping away. Minutes tick by as Skarlet continues to do the offensive while Strygwyr maintains being defensive.

'Grrr. I can feel myself tiring from blocking her attacks.' thought Strygwyr. 'But I will bide my time, wait for her to make one mistake. And she will be at my mercy!'

When Skarlet overextends her arm as she's to do a downward slash, Strygwyr takes advantage by fanning his arms sideways with the intent of doing a false horizontal slice and make her back away. She did falls for it when she stops her attack and leaps away from him. Strygwyr then casts Blood Rite in front of him and Bloodrage. Skarlet sees the spell and opted to wait for it to activate rather teleport. Her staying still gives Strygwyr the opening he wanted. Raising his blades to the sky, he mentally chants and then brings down his arms sideways. He just casts his Ultimate, Rupture.

Skarlet realizes too late that when she teleported, her blood violently gushes out from her skin. She sees her opponent grins triumphantly after blocking her attack and in the act of slicing off her head. Without thought, she jumps back and reaches for her kunais but her movements cause her to lose more blood. Seeing him running to her with unnatural speed, Skarlet uses her blood to form a ball and throws it at the fast Strygwyr with the hopes of slowing him down. It was a fatal mistake because she wasted more blood and it barely slowed Strygwyr as he blocks it. Skarlet tries to sidestep but Strygwyr is upon her in seconds and thrusts his blades into her stomach.

"Hue ha ha ha! Your blood is mine!" said Strygwyr triumphantly as he stabs her stomach again four times before sinking his blades. "Such succulent blood! The Flayed Twins has never tasted such rich and abundant blood in one person!" he said as the blades absorb the Ruptured Skarlet's blood.

When Rupture's effect is gone, Skarlet is still alive. And she did something that wipes out the grin in Strygwyr's face. She struggles to tightly grab Strygwyr's blades.

"What are you doing!?" Strygwyr is shocked when she moves his blades sideways to slice her stomach. Instead of spilling her guts, Skarlet turns into a puddle of blood and goes underneath Strygwyr's feet.

Before Strygwyr could comprehend what just happened, four tentacular pillars made of blood appears from the ground and stabs his palms and feet. Strygwyr cries out in pain and drops his blades while the pillars continue to rise with his prone body.

"Nooo! This... Cannot be happening!" the panicking and struggling Strygwyr is almost six feet high when the pillars stop rising. And underneath him, the puddle of blood appears and transforms into Skarlet, bruises and stab wounds still present but not the slice on her stomach.

'I failed the Twins.' Strygwyr thought as he watches in horror when Skarlet pulls out her kodachi sword, very aware of what she's about to do to him.

The heavily wounded and weak Skarlet is seeing red when she looks up at the humanoid, who gives her a very hard time and almost killing her by draining most of her blood. Of all the warriors she fought, never in her entire existence has someone tried to drain her blood. The thief may have drained most of her blood but made the mistake of thinking he won. Now here is his punishment: she'll gladly bath in his blood. She'll make sure she takes every drop of blood from his corpse before hunting for more to regain her potential strength.

And before Skarlet could disembowel Strygwyr, a miracle appears in the form of the portal that suddenly appears before her. It's like the portal that has taken her away from Outworld and from her Master. Without hesitation, Skarlet sheathes her sword and runs towards the portal and it closes behind her.

With Skarlet gone, the tentacular blood pillars turn in liquid form, and Strygwyr falls down to the ground. Weak by blood loss and pain, Strygwyr struggles to stand and picks up his tonfa-blades. He looks at the bleeding holes in his hands and feet before looking at the spot where he last seen his quarry.

"I failed the Twins to take her blood." he said aloud. "But she proves too strong for me and if it wasn't for that vortex, I could have died a gruesome death." he exhales and feels how tired he is. "I need... to find healing salves quick... I think I saw one in one of the corpses."

As Strygwyr ambles away in search for healing salves, he grins tiredly. "I wonder where she'll end up."

**...**

When Skarlet came out of the portal and sees that the soil is mixed with purple ooze, she knows she's not in Outworld. She turns to go back inside the portal but it closed in front of her face. Now she's trap in another foreign world. Worse, she's weak with blood lose. She should've killed the thief first before jumping inside the portal but it's too late to regret her decision, all she has to focus is find blood now. A clicking sound coming from her left made her turn her head and sees three heavily-armored, purple aliens, clicking her mandibles excitedly, and carrying high-powered plasma guns that never exists in Earthrealm.

"A hume!" clicks one of the alien soldier in its native tongue. "Wounded and female! Ssssuch a delight!"

"Yesss. And a trespasser, too!" clicks another. "What say we have our fun before eating her?"

Before the aliens click in agreement, the blood-thirsty Skarlet dashes towards the nearest alien and slices its exposed throat. Next, she tabs one in the eye. As the last alien is about to point the gun's muzzle at her, Skarlet already closes the distance between them and did an upward thrust to its lower mandible. All three aliens are immediately dead from Skarlet's fatal attacks.

Without wasting time, Skarlet slices their main arteries so their purple blood quickly gush out and shower her. The blood she absorbs from them are enough to heal some of her wounds and gain some strength.

But the paltry blood is not enough. She needs more. Sure enough, her need for a large pool of blood comes in the form of a large squad consisting of the alien race like her three victims. When they saw her and their fallen comrades, they screeched their anger and they intend to kill her.

To Skarlet, it never matters whether she's outnumbered. Especially when she's out for blood.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this story. You may wonder why Skarlet cannot be Silenced. It's because she doesn't need mana to use her abilities (in the MK world, mana never exists). And it's very obvious that Skarlet would win (all dota 2 Heroes will never have a chance against MK characters). In this story, I want to show that Bloodseeker uses his brain and can go head-to-head with Skarlet.<strong>

**Using 'Out for blood' in a sentence is really hard.**

**I really, really hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you and good day!**


End file.
